ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Total Drama: Monster Island/Zombie Cabin
Zombie Cabin is the second episode of Total Drama: Monster Island. Voice cast *Christian Potenza as Chris McLean *Clé Bennett as Chef Hatchet and DJ *Scott McCord as Owen * Transcript *'Chris:' Welcome back to Total Drama: Monster Island! The events of the first episode aren't that important so to sum it up, the two teams are picked and they are living in horrible cabins. Now let's see what happens in this episode of Total Drama: Monster Island! The theme song plays. It then cuts to the Flaming Flamingos' cabin. Owen is shown snoring. Noah decides to tease him. *'Noah:' Hey Owen, Izzy is waiting for you outside! *'Owen:' She is?! Didn't we break up? *'Jo:' Are you dumb? He's pranking you. *'Owen:' That's why I asked him why she'd be waiting for me outside. Ironically, Izzy is outside. *'Izzy:' (quietly) Hi... They notice and look outside. *'Owen:' Wow, she is outside. (turns to her, quietly) Izzy, what are you doing here? We broke up! And we're in rival teams! *'Izzy:' Uhh... Suddenly, Chris makes an announcement as he grabs the megaphone. *'Chris:' Contestants, I got your first legit challenge. The contestants from the Unfortunate Umbrellas heare it as well. *'Gwen:' As long it's to get rid from Heather the fastest I can... *'Chris:' I have infected a contestant from each team with a zombie-like virus, I also hidden a cure, so you guys will have to survive and find the cure. Also, fun fact: the first and last infected get a get out of elimination free card. *'Courtney:' (shocked) You what?! *'Chris:' You heard me! The effects should start around now. *'Mike:' Aren't you telling whose contestants have been infected? *'Chris:' Why would I? It's more fun when you try to discover. He looks in his secret cameras, revealing that Gwen and Lindsay are the ones infected. He then pushes a button. *'Heather:' Quick question, do you have to only infect your teammates or can you infect anyone? *'Chris:' Well, uhh... for fun, anyone. Now, the two victims are starting to transform. Hatchet, grab the popcorn, this is gonna be fun! He does as Lindsay and Gwen start transforming into zombies. *'Heather:' Of course the goth was one of them. Goths love this kind of stuff! Apparently, the infection keeps some of their intelligence. *'Gwen:' What?! *'Chris:' Oh, I forgot to mention, the zombies keep intelligence. *'Scott:' The same can't be said about the blondie. He and Lightning laugh. The two zombies then begin chasing them. Suddenly, DJ accidentally trips on a rabbit. *'DJ:' (panicked) Oh no, are you okay, little buddy? He grabs the rabbit as he pets him. Suddenly, Gwen is heading after him as she prepares to bite him. DJ notices and screams like a girl as Chris and Hatchet observe through the cameras. *'Hatchet:' Wow. I knew he'd be the first one to chicken out. *'Chris:' Technically, the rabbit did it for him. Also, I lied about one thing. *'Hatchet:' What? *'Chris:' The first infected isn't immune to elimination. I just said that for motivation. Hatchet glares at him. *'Hatchet:' You sly devil... But is there a cure? *'Chris:' Of course there is. (smirks) Or there isn't? I honestly forgot! Let's just see how the game continues. They continue watching. It cuts to Courtney and Duncan running. *'Courtney:' Any clue of her? *'Duncan:' Do I look like Noah? Search for yourself! They do. As they notice, Izzy is hidden at the top of a tree. *'Duncan:' What the? *'Izzy:' Over here if you don't want Gwen to catch us! They glare at each other confused. *'Courtney:' How can be we sure this ain't a trick? *'Izzy:' Because it isn't? *'Courtney:' Real assuring... They climb the tree. They then notice something. *'Duncan:' Down there. Is that...? *'Courtney:' It is? They look closer. And see it is an infected TBD. * Trivia Category:Transcripts